


Sobulation

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: No plot, barely a pwp.





	Sobulation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Sobulation by danalissa

Title: 'Sobulation'*  
Author: danalissa  
Disclaimer: No names have been named, but the one being kissed is our own Dana Scully. Same as always -she's not mine; I'm just borrowing her on a temporary, not-for-profit basis.  
Rating: Hmmm... PG? Light R? Not terribly explicit, slashiness really only implied.  
Spoilers: None.  
Distribution: OK for Scullyslash, elsewhere by permission.  
Feedback: Feel free - here or...  
Summary: No plot, barely a pwp.   
Author's notes: My third drabble, inspired by a sequence of Farscape drabbles written by Aiobheann (archived at http://www.fangrrl.net/smutscape/, for the interested.) This is a single drabble, in that it is exactly 100 words, not including the title, intro stuff and note(which again ended up being longer than the drabble itself!).

* * *

\--------------------------------

As I lifted my mouth from hers, a trickle of song slid through my mind.

*I kissed a girl for the first time... and I may do it again...* I smirked.

"What?" she said, as I began to nibble at the base of her throat. Her skin smelled like jasmine.

"Just lyrics applying to real life," I said, "and me appreciating it."

"Care to share?" she gasped as I ran my thumb over her rapidly stiffening nipple.

"Later. I want to make them apply a few more times first." She chuckled acquiescence and surrendered her mouth to me once again.

\--------------------------------

* Note to those who think this isn't a real word: You're right, it isn't. :-) It's just a clue to where the lyrics come from. 

The song is called (suprisingly enough) 'I kissed a girl' and it's by an artist named Jill Sobule. Lyrics found here: http://www.jillsobule.com/Lyrics/i_kissed_a_girl.htm .

  
Archived: 14:17 03/23/01 


End file.
